Rio
Rio is mysterious boy, a blader, and former pirate. He has a strange background and is gifted with the ability to fully contact with the darkness contained in his new body given to him by Psyra. Appearance Rio is a fairly tall young man of average weight. He has fairly tanned skin. He has short brown hair that droops down. His usual attire consist of a thin brown shirt and matching shorts. He wears a detailed jacket over his shirt and matching shorts over his undershorts. He also wears brown gloves with red trimmings and matching shoes, as well as a red headband. After taking over Psyra's old body, Rio gained the appearance of him. He had long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He usually presented himself with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposeed the right side of his chest where a tattoo of a half heart was located and his right shoulder. Rio was restored to his original body by Reconquista. Personality Rio was a mellow and chill person, and sometimes came off as, and was sometimes, a timid person. After obtaining the former body of Psyra, he gained a maniac like personality with a unstoppable will and fearless attitude. Although his psyche was changed, his actual intelligence remained, still using his wits in battle when he can and keeping cool. History Dark History This part of his history is overwhelming and confusing. One day Rio was wandering in a forest inhabited by dark forces, unknowingly, he ventured in it. He was ambushed by dark spectres and lied there on the forest floor in a coma. The spectres split apart his spirit and spread them to different parts of the world. They manifested as their own body and being. They were all Bladers and reflected different parts of Rio. His most notable "altar-egos" included a boy vacationing in Greece who battled with Rouge Harpy CB145OV, an Indian boy whose partner was Providence Vishnu QA145RMS, and a Native American boy who bladed with Shamaness Kitsuna W:L. Reboot Generation Rio, still in a coma, was eventually found a holy being of light in the forest and was placed in a sacred shrine in the sea where his spirits would eventually return. It is said the shrine was at the very bottom of the ocean floor and his body would re surface when it was his time. His alter-egos still lived their own lives, not knowing their history. The most prominent was the boy named Bolt and his partner Rouge Harpy. He joined the faction Crimson Storm and was transferred to Sapphire Emmisaries. Eventually they were disbanded and Bolt had nothing else to fire his passion, beyblade. Void Century Not much happened to Rio's souls during this time, except that they all mysteriously vanished along with their beyblades,but hadn't come back to him yet. This perhaps showed it was almost their time to re-assemble. Rio's body rose from the shrine and floated in underwater in the middle of the ocean showing it was his time soon. It remained dormant for ages. This earned him the nickname "Neptune's Heir". Zero Era All the pieces of Rio's souls finally came back together and all re-merged with his body, thus making him wash upon shore and waking up from his coma. He fainted shortly after and a ship of pirates discovered his unconscious body. The captain took him in as his own son and raised him as a pirate and learned many things such as sea navigation and the tide patterns. By the time he reached 14, he regained his memories, and embraces his true passion, beyblade. The captain understood and sobbing, let him go at a port city where Rio would set off on his journey. Before he left the ship, his adoptive father gave him a beyblade that has been passed down for centuries, New World Pirette, the Lady Pirate. While during this mysterious period of his life, Rio picked up the ability to escape within his own mind and actually communicate with the various pieces of his conscience such as Bolt. Category:Role Play Characters